1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to methods and apparatuses for making devices. In particular, the invention relates to enhancements of methods and apparatuses for making devices by forming a desired pattern on a substrate by a functional-liquid supplier, such as an inkjet discharger or the like.
2. Description of Related Art
Circuit devices, such as semiconductor devices and the like, are made by forming circuit patterns or wiring patterns on substrates made of materials, such as silicon, glass, polyethylene terephthalate (PET), or polyimide. In the related art, these devices have been made by a lithographic method, for example. In the lithographic method, a photosensitive material, which is called a resist, is supplied onto a substrate and is developed by irradiation on a circuit pattern. Metal ions are then implanted to form the circuit pattern. The lithographic method requires large-scale equipment and complicated steps. Therefore, the manufacturing cost is also high.
An example of a method for forming wiring patterns is an etching method. In this method, a metal foil is affixed to the surface of a substrate, and a resin resist is applied to perform patterning by photolithography or the like and to remove the metal foil at the portions where the resist is removed. However, the etching method is expensive. A method whereby the wiring pattern is supplied by printing has been proposed, but the quality provided by this method varies from one wiring pattern to another, thus causing a quality instability problem.
Another possible method for forming a wiring pattern is by discharging a metal-containing liquid, instead of ink, onto a substrate using an inkjet discharging head. The resolution of the inkjet discharging head is high, e.g., 400 dpi. Thus, a desired pattern having a width measurable in micrometers can be formed without equipment, such as a semiconductor plant, if a functional liquid can be discharged from individual nozzles (apertures).